Love Sweet Love
by Hermharry
Summary: As Harry is visitng one of his best friends over the summer he realizes all things happen for a reason sorry i suck at summaries but it took me a few days to write it!!! so please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Love Sweet Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*~Harry~*  
  
I sat alone on my bed the month after the last term of my sixth year ended. Uncle Vernon never makes me work anymore, he found out that my godfather was a convicted murderer, he just never found out he's been dead since fifth year. I always knew it was my fault; I should have helped him earlier.  
  
At the beginning of sixth year I realized I had a huge crush on my best friend, Hermione. She just has so much inner beauty that many people don't see. I think I have fallen in love with her, not a good thing if she doesn't feel the same way. All of a sudden Hedwig, my owl flew threw my window. "What do you have there girl?" I asked stroking her wing. I took the letter tied around her foot.  
  
'Dear Harry  
  
Can you come stay with me for the rest of the summer? I know you usually stay with Ron but I just miss you so much! Owl me back as soon as you ask that wretched family of yours if you can come. If they don't let you, they have me to deal with. If you can come, can we pick you up tomorrow late afternoon? My family and I will be visiting my cousin's new co-workers family. There house is really close to yours so we can pick you up after if it's ok with you. Take care of yourself Harry.  
  
With much love Hermione'  
  
"UNCLE VERNON" I yelled after completely reading the letter.  
  
"What in bloody hell do you want boy?" Uncle Vernon snarled when he came into my room.  
  
"Can I please go stay at my friend's house for the rest of the summer?" I asked politely.  
  
"Another one of those bloody fool mates of yours, what's his name?" Vernon spit.  
  
"HER name is Hermione!" I told him.  
  
"She is a she is she?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So now you have a girlfriend?" Uncle Vernon laughed hysterically.  
  
"No." I turned a deep red, "just a good friend."  
  
*~Hermione~*  
  
I hope Harry can come I have liked him for as long as I can remember. All of a sudden Hedwig tapped on my window. I got up and let her in then took the letter. 'Oh I hope this is good news' I thought.  
  
'Dear Hermione  
  
I would love to come! I asked my uncle and he said the sooner I got out of his house the better. Late tomorrow afternoon sounds fine as long as I can see you again soon! I miss you too. See you tomorrow.  
  
With Love, Harry'  
  
"YES!" I shrieked.  
  
My dad came running up the stairs and into my room.  
  
"What is it sweetheart?" He asked panting.  
  
"Harry can come!" I told him smiling widely.  
  
"Ah so you like this Harry chap eh?" Daddy asked.  
  
I blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, now get to sleep we have to wake up very early to drive all the way to surrey tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yes daddy." I stood up so I could kiss his cheek. "Goodnight, love you."  
  
"Love you too princess." He turned off my light and shut the door.  
  
"I love Harry." I whispered before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep  
  
"Shut up!" I slammed my fist down on my alarm clock then remembered, I get to see Harry today! I crawled out of bed and looked in the mirror. I realized how much stile I have developed this past year. I finally filled out in the right places and my hair tamed itself. I stared at my reflection. I am now five foot two (sorry I'm no good at the metric system, forgive me! I think it's somewhere around 1.5 and 1.6 M), shortest and skinniest in my year. My hair is about waist length and is part brown but is sun-bleached to a honey blonde and is now loose curls. I am wearing blue pj Capri's and a white lacy spaghetti strap shirt that shows my belly button and my tan stomach.  
  
I ran into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I turned on the shower and made it really warm as the air-conditioning in my house makes it freezing. I shed my close and stepped in. I washed up quickly and hoped out and put on my pink tube top showing my tan shoulders. Then I put on my sort of short jean skirt and sort of high shoes, though I'm still short with them. I brushed my long hair and decided to leave it down.  
  
"HERMIONE!" My mum called from downstairs, "We are leaving honey!"  
  
"Coming!" I yelled grabbing my pink purse and running downstairs.  
  
*~Harry~*  
  
"Today, you are going to be the butler, boy." Uncle Vernon spat in my face. 'Why is he making me work again.' I thought.  
  
"Why what's going on?" I asked, hoping these people leave before Hermione comes.  
  
"Some of my co-workers family is coming today for a brunch, they want to meet us." Vernon explained.  
  
"Here." Aunt Petunia shoved one of Dudley's old suit in my face. "Put this on." She grabbed my shoulder then pushed me towards the stairs to go up to my room. "And don't mess things up this time!" She growled then stomped away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Get the door boy."  
  
I ran to the front door and opened it.  
  
"Welcome to the Dur-" I began to recite. "Hermione?"  
  
"Harry!" She shrieked.  
  
We both gave each other a huge hug.  
  
"I've missed you so much Harry." She told me.  
  
"I've missed you too." I responded.  
  
"Ahem" Uncle Vernon growled. "Sorry about the butler he's erm, new."  
  
"You wretched man, Harry's not your butler, he's your nephew." Hermione yelled in his face. I was surprised at how outraged she could get.  
  
"You know this boy?" Uncle Vernon asked bewildered.  
  
"Yes I know him, he's my best friend!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry get your things, I'm getting you out of here right now!"  
  
She followed me up the stairs to my room and grabbed my broom and Hedwig as I grabbed my heavy trunk. I was still to bewildered to speak. We walked down the stairs.  
  
"Um, nice meeting you lot, bye Harry!" Dudley said stupidly as I walked out of the Dursley residence for the last time in my life (he's going into seventh year so he doesn't havta come back! Well except for that thing he learnt in fifth year but oh who cares!).  
  
"Well that went well." Mrs. Granger said as we walked to the car.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I'm Harry, Harry Potter." I introduced myself.  
  
"Sorry about that mum, I didn't mean to be so outraged it's just he's such a-"Hermione started.  
  
"Horrible man." Mr. Granger finished, "I'm sorry you had to live like that for so long Harry, why if Mrs. Granger or myself would have known about that we would have gotten you out of there a heck of a lot sooner."  
  
"Oh, I've learned to deal with it over the years." I said sadly, "It's not your problem anyway but thank you for the thought."  
  
*~Hermione~*  
  
I was so mad at Harry's uncle; I didn't know what got into me.  
  
"You two should take a nap, it will make the ride feel shorter, plus you both look really tired." Daddy told us.  
  
"Good idea Mr. Granger." Harry said smiling.  
  
"'nite Harry." I said resting my head on his shoulder, we both fell asleep quickly.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Chaz, they look like us when we first started dating at that age, how sweet." I heard mum say. I could feel Harry's arm around my waist and my head was still on his shoulder. I blinked and opened my eyes all the way.  
  
"Harry, wake up, we're here." I told him, not wanting him to take his arm away. He smiled slightly and opened his eyes. He noticed where his arm was and pulled it away quickly. Turning his back to me he opened the car door and stepped out.  
  
"Wow Hermione, I love your house." Harry said still standing right outside of the car. I looked up at my house. It didn't seem much to me, probably because I have lived here my whole life. It only has six bedrooms, and three bathrooms. Then there is the stuff that everyone seems to have; a kitchen, family room, dining room, living room, pallor, study, pool, pool house, then my favorite part, the library.  
  
We walked into the foyer and I turned so I could lead Harry up the grand spiral staircase, my other favorite part of the house. "Here is your room, right across the hall from mine, my parent's room is downstairs. If you want we can go for a swim."  
  
"Ok, sounds good!" Harry said enthusiastically.  
  
"Alright then, go in your room and change into your swim suit so we can swim for a while." I told him walking towards my door.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay here I really appreciate it." He said in an adorable voice.  
  
"Well thanks for coming." I walked in my room and closed my door, then I ran to my dresser to try to find my cutest bathing suit.  
  
*~Harry~*  
  
I stepped in my room and shut the door behind me. I looked around open mouthed. In the middle of the room against a wall with two windows on it was a huge four post king sized bed. Across from that was a dresser then there were other things around the room that most bedrooms have such as a desk and chair and a bookcase. I looked to my left and noticed a door. I opened it and saw my very own bathroom. "I could get used to this." I mumbled. I searched through my bag for my favorite green bathing suit that matches my eyes.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I knocked on Hermione's door and asked if she was ready yet. "Yeah, I'm coming Harry, one second." I stood and leaned against the wall next to her door. "Ready Harry?" She opened the door and I opened my mouth. She had on a skimpy two piece bathing suit showing off her abs and the rest of her skinny body. 'Man she is tan' I thought.  
  
"You look very nice Hermione." She smiled at that.  
  
"You do too Harry, I love how your bathing suit matches your eyes." (grr even though its Slytherins colors! I had to make it green though!) I blushed and smiled.  
  
*~*~*  
  
We swam around for awhile until we heard the doorbell ring. Her parents were out shopping so we had to get it.  
  
"Oh hey Matt, hey Alex." Hermione said to a guy and a girl that looked about our age. "This is Harry, my friend from boarding school."  
  
"Hey Harry nice to meet you, I'm Matt." A very tall very tan guy said to me.  
  
"Hey, are you Hermione's boyfriend?" I asked not trying to sound upset, if he was.  
  
"No," I perked up, "We are just neighbor's but Alex is my girlfriend."  
  
"I have an idea!" Alex, a medium height girl with short blonde hair exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked looking at her friend.  
  
"Let's have a chicken fight!" She told us happily, "Me and Matt against you two."  
  
I looked at Hermione questionably.  
  
"Oh Harry, you don't know what a chicken fight is do you?" She asked sounding sympathetic.  
  
I shook my head. Then Alex started to explain.  
  
"Well first you make up two teams of two. Then in our case the guy on the team gets down in the water and lets the girl on the team climb on his shoulders. The guy stands up and holds onto the girls legs as the two girls from the opposing teams fight to try to knock the other one off the guy's shoulder. Whoever stays on longer wins! You get it?"  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
"It's easy Harry, you'll understand better once we start to play." Hermione told me.  
  
"Alright then, let's go!" I grabbed Hermione's wrist and ran with her to the pool.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"We win again!" Alex laughed as Hermione fell off my shoulders for the tenth time.  
  
"Time out!" I called.  
  
Hermione and I walked to the other side of the pool. "I'll try to hold on to your legs tighter." I told her.  
  
"And I'll stop covering your eyes and pay attention to the actual fighting part." She said sincerely. I couldn't help but laugh. We went back to the other 'team'.  
  
"You other chickens ready to fight now?" Alex laughed.  
  
"HAHA funny." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
I bent down so Hermione could get on. She sat down on my shoulders, she's so light. I stood up and gripped her legs tightly. The two girls fought until Alex fell off of Matt's shoulders and went plunging into the water with a big splash! I took Hermione's hands in my own and helped her off of my shoulders.  
  
"We won!" She shrieked.  
  
We enveloped each other in a big hug. 'Wow, I like this' I thought.  
  
"Well we better get going, we are having an early dinner at Alex's house, nice meeting you Harry." Matt said.  
  
"Ok, nice meeting you too Matt, you as well Alex." I responded.  
  
"Right back at ya Harry." Alex smiled. The two walked out hand in hand.  
  
'I hope that can be Hermione and I someday' I thought. 'Oh you do-do head, just ask her out!'  
  
"Hermione?" I said.  
  
*~Hermione~*  
  
"Yeah?" I answered. 'Oh I hope he will just ask me out one day'  
  
"I-uh-I mean-erm-uh-do you-um-do you want to-uh-do you want to-make dinner for your parents together?" He asked.  
  
'Why was that so hard to ask' I thought.  
  
"That sounds like fun, lets get started!" I said enthusiastically. We walked into the kitchen.  
  
"How about we make my special kind of chicken, pasta, with a mix of vegetables like yellow, red, and green peppers, squash, zucchini, and onions?" (mmm mouth watering!) Harry suggested.  
  
"Wow that sounds awesome, when did you learn how to cook?" I asked.  
  
"I actually enjoy cooking; it's fun to try new things. The Dursley's used to make me cook for them, that's how I learned." He explained.  
  
"Alright, let's get to work then." I said opening the refrigerator.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"This is really good kids." My Dad said reaching for a second helping of dinner.  
  
"Yes, I agree, it's healthy as well." Mum, the health-attic, because she's a dentist, stated.  
  
"Thanks." Harry and I said at the same time we looked at each other and smiled.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"That was a great movie." Harry said later, before yawning. "But I'm so tired, I think I'll head up to bed."  
  
"Me too, 'night Mum, Daddy." I agreed. I kissed both of my parents on the cheek and followed Harry up the stairs.  
  
*~Harry~*  
  
I sat on my big bed. 'Wow it's comfy' I thought. My door opened and Hermione walked through.  
  
"I just wanted to say goodnight." She said smiling. She was wearing a pink silk nightgown that went down to right above her knee.  
  
"Goodnight then." I said leaning down to kiss her cheek. She kissed my cheek as well, then walked out of my room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What?" I mumbled as I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes and saw a crying Hermione next to me standing on the floor. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, pulling her off the floor and onto my bed next to me.  
  
"'Mione what's wrong?" I asked, worried.  
  
"I had a bad dream and-and-"She buried her head into my chest, sobbing.  
  
"It's ok, don't worry, it was only a dream, your safe now." I stroked her hair with one hand and held her tightly to me with the other, "nothing bad is going to happen to anyone or anything." I reassured her.  
  
We just sat like this for awhile.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." She said whipping some left over tears around her eyes.  
  
"For what?" I smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Can I stay with you for the rest of the night?" She asked.  
  
"Of course." I pulled the covers snuggly over both of us and wrapped my arm around her, "See, your safe."  
  
She rested her head on my chest and quickly fell asleep.  
  
"You have no idea how much I love you." I whispered before falling asleep myself. 


	2. Chapter 2

*!~!*Chapter 2*!~!*  
  
*~Ron~*  
  
"Ronald Weasley you get down to breakfast this instant!" I opened my eyes. Another loooong day of summer. Let's see what will I do today? I know! New people moved in next store to me yesterday. I'll go over and meet them. I hope they have a guy my age, or even better a girl! I got out of bed and walked down the stairs to breakfast.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ding Dong, I rang the doorbell to my new neighbors house holding the cookies that mum insisted I bring them in one hand. The door opened and the prettiest girl I have ever seen looked right into my eyes. Her waist length straight hair was a beautiful blonde and her eyes were an enchanting blue, the only ones I have ever seen clearer then mine. Finally I realized I should say something.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." I said as nicely as I could, "I live next store and um, my mum asked if I would bring you these." I held out the cookies so she could take them. She grabbed them from my hands and smiled showing her bright white teeth.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kaylee, Kaylee Guerra." She said sweetly, steeping aside from the opening of the door, "Come on in, meet the family." I followed her inside and was introduced to her older sisters Steph, Evelyn, Rachel, twins Marie and Sidney, then her younger brother Josh.  
  
"My family is exactly like yours except backwards" I told her laughing, "I have all older brothers then one younger sister."  
  
She giggled and asked, "You want to go on a walk Ron?"  
  
"Sure," I accepted, and we walked out of the house together.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Later we stopped at a nearby town to get ice cream.  
  
"So what school are you going to this fall?" I asked sadly knowing the chances of her going to Hogwarts were very slim.  
  
"Do you want to know the real truth?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." I responded.  
  
"Well the truth is I am going to a school called Hogwarts, you see I'm a-"  
  
"Witch" I finished for her.  
  
"How did you know about Hogwarts?" She asked, surprised. "I'm a wizard; I've been going there since I was eleven." I explained, "What year are you going into?"  
  
"Seventh, you?"  
  
"I'm going into seventh as well." I told her happily, "Do you know what house you're in?"  
  
"No, they told me this lady um Professor McGonnagol would sort me with a hat when I arrive." She said.  
  
"I hope you're in Gryffindor, that's my house." I said.  
  
"What are the houses?" She asked.  
  
"Well there is Ravenclaw-for the really smart people, Hufflepuff-for people who don't really fit into the other houses-most of them are pretty thick, then there's Slytherin-you don't belong in there-they are real jerks like this kid Malfoy, then of course there's us, the Gryffindor's-for the bravest of the lot." I explained.  
  
"I hope I'm in Gryffindor with you." She said.  
  
*~Kaylee~*  
  
'Man he's hot, I should just ask him out myself, what is there to loose!?' I thought.  
  
"Hey Ron?" I asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you-um-" 'Oh hell, just ask him' "Would you go out with me?" I finally spit out. He looked bewildered.  
  
"You-" He pointed to me, "Want to go out with a loser like me?" He pointed at himself.  
  
"Oh Ron, you are not a loser in my eyes, I like you, that's why I asked you, you are funny, a sweetheart, plus really cute." I told him.  
  
"Really? You like me that much?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." I told him sincerely.  
  
"Then of course I'll go out with you, wow I've never had a girl ask me out!" I said smiling.  
  
"Well I didn't feel like waiting for your courage." I said flirtatiously.  
  
"So I'm not brave am I, then how did I get into Gryffindor?" He said slyly.  
  
"Pure luck!" I said hugging him.  
  
*~Hermione~*  
  
I woke up and felt Harry's chest beneath my head. Both of his arms were wrapped around me protectively. His eyes were still closed and he had a smile on his face. 'Wonder what he's dreaming about?' I thought.  
  
"Harry, wake up." I said.  
  
"Huh?" He opened his eyes lightly, "Oh good morning Hermione."  
  
"Good morning Harry."  
  
"What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
  
"Eight o' clock, my parents must have already left for work." I told him.  
  
"Good we have the whole day to ourselves!" Harry said happily.  
  
"Let' go eat breakfast." I told him getting out of his bed and racing him to the stairs.  
  
*~*~*  
  
We were walking around the grounds of my house. It was hot and sunny so we lathered ourselves with sunscreen before we left.  
  
"What do you want to do today Harry?" I asked him leaning against a tree.  
  
"I don't know, what do you have to do around here?" He asked.  
  
"Well, we could go to an amusement park?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Oh, it's this muggle place, it is really fun, they have rides like roller coasters and merry go rounds." I explained.  
  
"Oh, I think Dudley had a birthday party at one once." He said laughing.  
  
"Let's go then, we might want to spend awhile there, it's very fun."  
  
"How will we get there, your parents are at work?"  
  
"We can take a bus."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Let's go on this!" Harry said pointing to a big roller coaster.  
  
"Uh, I don't like roller coasters much; you can go on alone if you like." I told him backing away.  
  
"Oh come on Herms, it will be fun!" He pleaded.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine, bye then." He said walking off towards the line.  
  
"Oh fine Harry; you make me feel so guilty sometimes."  
  
"That's the point!" He laughed.  
  
We waited in line and then we finally got to where you get in your seat.  
  
"Let's sit up front Herms." Harry said excitedly.  
  
I reluctantly walked with him to the front of the coaster.  
  
Harry buckled the belt and pulled the harnesses over us and then the guy came around and locked it into place.  
  
Harry grabbed my hand after looking at my worried face.  
  
"Don't worry Herms, I'm here to protect you if something goes wrong, and nothing will, you won't fall out, we won't get stuck, you won't puke." Harry laughed.  
  
"Thanks those were very comforting words Harry." I giggled nervously squeezing his hand tighter.  
  
"Here we go." Harry said as we took off.  
  
We rode the roller coaster and I screamed the whole time, still holding Harry's warm hand.  
  
When we got off I immediately felt dizzy and I almost fell over.  
  
Luckily Harry caught me.  
  
"I'm sorry Herms, I didn't know roller coasters did this to you…do you need something to eat, you look a bit pale." Harry said immediately worried. He kept his arm around me for support all the way to a bench where we could sit down.  
  
"No, it's not your fault Harry." I said smiling at him.  
  
"Would you like me to get you something to drink?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, can I have a sprite." I asked.  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
He walked to a soda stand and came back ten minutes later with two large cups, a big thing of cotton candy, two hot dogs, and a little toy poodle.  
  
I laughed at him trying to hold all of this stuff.  
  
"Went all out did you?" I asked still laughing.  
  
"Yes, well I passed the drink stand and realized I was hungry and figured you might be too, so I brought us each back one of these." He handed me one of the hot dogs and one of the cups and continued, "Then this man was selling this sugary stuff so I bought only one because it was huge and I thought we could share, then I walked past all these games and figured I'd try one and won you this." He handed me the poodle.  
  
"Thanks Harry!" I said giving him a hug, well I tried to, but too much stuff was blocking the way for a real hug.  
  
*~*~*  
  
We ate our food and the cotton candy and drank (is that a word?? Lol) the drinks and rode some more rides until it fell dark.  
  
*~Harry~*  
  
I had an idea of how to tell Hermione I loved her. When we walked in, I saw a Ferris wheel and thought about the muggle movies I always saw Aunt Petunia watching where a guy always kissed a girl on the top of the Ferris wheel.  
  
"I think we should head home now, it's getting a little late." Hermione said.  
  
"I want to go on one more ride, please?" I pleaded  
  
"Alright I guess one more ride would be ok." She gave in.  
  
I led her over to the Ferris Wheel. It had no line so we could get into the first seat.  
  
Hermione got on right away but I quickly and quietly asked the man who was operating it if he could please stop it at the top and gave him some money. He told me he could and I climbed in next to Hermione.  
  
"This is a very lovely view isn't it?" I asked as we started getting higher.  
  
"Yes it is, the Ferris wheel has always been my favorite ride at amusement parks." She said, her eyes shimmering.  
  
We rode around a few times before we finally stopped at the top.  
  
"Hermione can I tell you something?" I asked her.  
  
"Anything Harry." She said looking at me.  
  
"Alright, I'm not sure how to say this but I'll try my best, uh, Hermione, I uh, love you." I said blushing.  
  
"Harry." She whispered. "You do?"  
  
"Yes." I said blushing even more, if possible.  
  
"I love you too." She told me.  
  
"You do?" I asked happily.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I leaned in towards her. Our faces got closer and closer together. I closed my eyes and finally our lips met. It was like a spark of electricity had flown through me. We kissed for a long time until the wheel started moving again, knocking us apart.  
  
"So will you go out with me?" I asked smiling at her.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." She giggled.  
  
"Is that a yes then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I put my arm around her and she leaned up against me and closed her eyes.  
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
"I love you too Hermione."  
  
A/N: End of Chapter: To be continued! All of the original Characters belong to JK Rowling I only own the plot and some of the new characters. Kaylee I hope belongs to herself, I just used her name! Thanks Kaylee! Please review! Thanks for all of your nice reviews already. Sorry I put Hermione and Harry together so soon, I just get impatient! Hehe! 


	3. Chapter 3

!~!~Love Sweet Love Chapter Three~!~!  
  
*~Ron~*  
  
"Ronald Weasley!!!!! Wake up; someone is at the door for you!" I rolled over into a pool of drool.  
  
"Gross!!" I shouted and put my hand to my face.  
  
"Tell whoever it is that I'll be down in like five minutes!" I yelled down to mum.  
  
"Okay, I'll just let them in so they can sit down then." Mum replied.  
  
I got out of bed and hoped in the shower. I showered quickly then got dressed. I put on a clean plain white shirt and khaki's. Then I got out a nice light blue and white checked over shirt and put that on over my white shirt. I brushed my hair and gelled it down how I always wear it then brushed my teeth and walked down stairs. My mouth opened when I saw Kaylee sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hello Ron, sorry I'm over so early but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" Kaylee said, blushing slightly.  
  
She was wearing a light pink dress down to her knee and her blonde hair was parted to the side and was in a pretty black clip (I didn't realize this but every time I describe her I'm making her sound more and more like Elle on Legally Blonde!).  
  
"No don't be sorry, I'm sorry I took so long, I didn't know it was you who was at the door. Sure, I'd love to hang out with you today, as long as it's ok with my mum." I told her.  
  
"Of course it's ok with me!" Mum said happily, "I'd rather have you out of the house then sitting here in boredom all day."  
  
"Thanks Mum, well I guess I'll see you later!"  
  
"Be back in time for dinner!" She shouted as I walked to the door.  
  
I held the door open for Kaylee and she thanked me politely and went through. I followed her and shut the door behind us.  
  
"I love your mum! She's really funny!" Kaylee told me once we got on the road.  
  
"Try living with her." I remarked. "So-uh-where do you want to go today?"  
  
"Is there any fun places?" She asked.  
  
"Well, Diagon Alley is too far to walk, but I'm sure if we go back and ask my mum to take us via port-key he would." I told her.  
  
"What's Diagon Alley?" She asked.  
  
"Only the best wizarding alley in all of England!" I exclaimed, wondering why she never heard of it.  
  
"Alright, let's go back and ask your mum to take us there then." She told me, smiling.  
  
*~Hermione~*  
  
"Hermione darling, wake up." I heard my mum's voice call into my room.  
  
I groaned and rolled over to look at the clock. FIVE O' CLOCK! I had just gone to sleep at twelve. Harry and I had a bit of a problem getting home. All of the busses had stopped running, so we had to ask like a billion people if we could use their cell phones to call my parents, but people don't trust teenagers these days so that was pretty difficult. There weren't any public phones around so eventually we had to ask a person in a booth in the amusement park if we could use their phone and finally we got to call my parents for a ride.  
  
I rolled out of bed and changed into gray soft sweat pants and a light blue shirt then walked out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Harry was standing at the stove flipping pancakes. He was wearing an apron. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He had some of the sticky batter on his face and all over the apron. Mum and dad were sitting at the table, listening as Harry was telling a story to them, probably about school or something like that.  
  
"Good morning princess." My dad said when I walked into the room.  
  
"Good morning daddy." I walked over and kissed his cheek. "Good morning mum." I kissed her cheek too. "Good morning Harry." I said.  
  
"I don't get a kiss on the cheek?" He asked sticking out his cheek with all of the pancake batter on it.  
  
My parents laughed and I giggled.  
  
"Not until you shower." I told him.  
  
He crossed his hands over his chest and put on a sad face.  
  
"Oh Harry." I laughed at his try to act.  
  
"Why don't I finish making breakfast and you go take a shower?" Mum offered.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Granger, as I would like a nicer good morning from Hermione." Harry laughed as he walked out of the room.  
  
"He's a good looking boy." Mum said after he left.  
  
"I know." I sighed.  
  
"You should go out with him." Mum said smiling.  
  
"Mum!!" I said, astonished she would say something like that.  
  
"What, I'm just saying he's adorable and very sweet." Mum told me.  
  
"Well then you'll be happy to know, I am going out with him." I told her, laughing.  
  
"Really!? Since when?"  
  
"Last night. He asked me on the Ferris wheel." I told her.  
  
"That is so sweet!" Mum exclaimed.  
  
"I know!" My mum and I share everything with each other. We are more like sisters, or best friends then mother and daughter. Mum finished making breakfast right before Harry got out of the shower and we all sat down together.  
  
"Do I get my kiss now?" He asked, grinning.  
  
"Of course!" I exclaimed and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Much better, thank you Hermione." Harry told me.  
  
"So what are you kids going to do today?" Daddy asked us.  
  
I looked at Harry with a questionable face.  
  
"What is there to do around here that we haven't done yet?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well let's see, yesterday you went to the amusement park, and the day before you went in the pool and cooked us that fabulous dinner." Mum said. "Oh I know! How about, today we take Harry shopping and then go out to eat!"  
  
"That sounds like fun!" I said.  
  
"Can we stop at Diagon Alley first so I can go to the bank and get some money and change it to muggle money?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh Harry, we'll treat today!" Daddy said.  
  
"That is very kind Mr. Granger but I couldn't impose like that." Harry told him.  
  
"Harry please, your our guest, it would make us happy if you let us pay for something!" Mum said.  
  
"Alright, as long as you're happy." Harry said sighing.  
  
"Great, I'm going to go change, I can't possibly wear this to the mall!!!!!" I exclaimed happily. I love shopping, it will be so much fun to pick out clothes for Harry!  
  
I ran upstairs and opened my closet. I picked out a brown tank top with light yellow flowers around the collar line and a new pair of jeans. I went into my bathroom and grabbed a hair clip and pushed it back in a half pony tail and looked at myself in the mirror. Perfect!! I thought.  
  
I ran downstairs and saw Harry was wearing a dark blue and light blue stripped polo shirt and khaki's.  
  
"Looking nice Hermione" Harry complimented.  
  
"You look very handsome yourself Mr. Potter." I told him.  
  
"Why thank you Miss Granger." He said.  
  
We headed out to the car and got in the back seat. Our parents got to the front and we headed to the mall.  
  
"Here is some money, meet us back at the food court around one so we can have lunch together." Mum said handing me some money.  
  
"Ok!" I said, they headed off in one direction and we went the other way.  
  
*~Kaylee~*  
  
"Wow Ron, this place is amazing." I said sarcastically as we walked into a little brick square area outside a really dirty restaurant.  
  
"Shhh" He put his finger to his mouth.  
  
He took out his wand and tapped four of the bricks slightly with it then put his wand back in his robe.  
  
The brick wall opened to reveal the coolest thing I ever saw.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley Kaylee." Ron said grinning.  
  
Before I could say anything Ron grabbed my hand and pulled me in.  
  
"Well, where do you want to go first?" Ron asked.  
  
My stomach growled really loud right after he said that, I turned bright red.  
  
"Well I guess that's a good enough answer, let's go get something to eat!" He laughed.  
  
We walked into a cool wizarding restaurant and ordered some good cold ice cream, perfect for the hot temperature outside.  
  
After that we got robes for the school year. We didn't get our list for books yet or we would get them too.  
  
By about twelve in the afternoon they were both so tired and just wanted to go home.  
  
"Want to just floo back to my house, maybe you can stay over for dinner!" Ron suggested.  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun, I'll have to check with my mum though." Kaylee told him.  
  
"Alright, do you have a tellyphone?" Ron asked.  
  
"We have a telephone, I don't know about one of those though." Kaylee giggled.  
  
"Whatever their called, I don't know my muggle things very well!" Ron sighed, also laughing.  
  
The young couple went back to Ron's house and Kaylee phoned her mother and asked her if it was ok that she stayed for dinner. Her mom said that it was fine and the Weasley family plus Kaylee all ate dinner together.  
  
*~Harry~*  
  
We were sitting in Hermione's favorite restaurant; El Serrano's waiting for our food to come after a long day of shopping.  
  
"So Harry, what all did you buy?" Mr. Granger asked me.  
  
"Some shirts and pants that actually fit me, some cool CD's for a new CD player, a nice dress suit for if I go somewhere fancy, and some sweats!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Sounds like Hermione took you on a shopping spree!" Mrs. Granger noted.  
  
"It seemed like that! We rushed from store to store!" I said, "Man that girl can walk!"  
  
Everyone at the table but Hermione started laughing.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione, we're just kidding around with you!" I said worried that she was mad at me.  
  
"Oh I know, I was just watching the little baby over there at that table, isn't he so cute!?" She said giggling.  
  
This made everyone laugh harder.  
  
Later back at the house Hermione's parents went up to bed, but Hermione and I decided to stay up a little later and watch a movie.  
  
"What do you want to watch Harry?" She asked.  
  
"Whatever you want to watch love." I told her.  
  
"Let's watch a concert, I have some on DVD! How about the Eagles band?" She suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
She put it in and Don Henley came on the screen with the rest of the Eagles.  
  
"Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?" He sang.  
  
"I love this song!" Hermione said shivering.  
  
"Here let me get you a blanket." I said pulling a warm chenille blanket out of a chest.  
  
"Thanks Harry." She said looking straight into my eyes.  
  
She leaned her head on a pillow on the other side of the couch and fell asleep within minutes.  
  
I turned off the DVD player and TV and picked Hermione up and carried her up to her bedroom. I placed her on her bed and pulled her covers up around her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Good night my 'Mione." I whispered and walked out of the room and shut the door. 


End file.
